Dwight Duncan
is a player of End War Online and the main character in End War Online: Cobalt Bullet. Appearance Dwight has deep blue eyes with spiky, short, dirty blonde hair. He has a notably well-trained body. He wears a blue hooded jacket with black, red and yellow details over a black tight bulletproof vest with a blue eagle on the chest. The back of the jacket has openings so that he can carry his eskrima sticks. On his hands, he wears brown fingerless gloves with small belts just behind his wrists, to keep them with enough mobility. On the left belt, he has a digital watch, which is linked to his motorbike. He wears grey trousers with two belts, the one above carries both of his handguns, while the one bellow carries his revolver and the handle of his sword. He also wears brown combat boots and carries his knife on his right boot. Background He is a distant relative to Galant. He practiced several martial arts while young, and also gained skill in sword-wielding. He obtained the RiftGear and the game after buying it. Dwight runs Cobalt Bullet Operations. Personality Dwight is notably known for his sarcastic and cynical sense of humor that tends to irritate people around him, especially his foes. He generally insults and denigrates others just to get a laugh out of the reactions of others. He can make a joke almost of any situation given. This is the main reason why few people are able to withstand him, but the few who do are the ones that Dwight truly considers friends. He possesses a very prominent childish side of his personality: he generally uses one-liners, comes up with nicknames for people he meets on the spot, regularly makes potty jokes and sings random famous songs out of a whim. He holds certain knowledge of general culture as well, often making reference jokes to well-known movies or series, and other cultures or languages. Dwight has no interest in being a hero, whatsoever. His interests are mostly around money, booze, and women, though he almost never obtains the latter. When he is on a mission, he can be quite crude, vicious, vain, and, from time to time, sadistic. He has a love for battle and conflict, often roaring and shouting, and always with a grin on his face. He can be very cocky and is confident of his abilities and, though he is generally able to defeat most of his adversaries quickly, this sometimes leads him to be wounded or damaged by other players that are as good as him or even better. Dwight's favorite food is carrots, and he often carries several with him, eating them whenever he is hungry, even during missions. He can occasionally even use them as weapons. Beneath his hard-bitten exterior, however, Dwight has a genuine soft side. He can be caring and soft to his friends and partners, and can occasionally know when to shut up. Also, despite his silly and immature nature, Dwight has a temper and on rare occasions can be serious. As a fight lover, Dwight can also show silent respect for good warriors, sometimes even giving them opportunities for a duel, if he likes them enough. Relationships Elizabeth Valerious William Blade Daryl Wilson Dimitri Jäger Dimitri and Dwight know each other since they co-worked in a mission, and became good friends. He's also his drinking buddy. They have a good relationship, except when Dwight teases Laura, a thing that Dimitri doesn't like. Laura Schwarzerfeld Dwight and Laura know each other from a co-work mission in the first months of End War Online. Dwight nicknames her "Fräulein", a thing that pisses off Laura. Abilities End War Online *'Faction' - Human *'Occupation' - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter/Investigator *'Main Equipment:' **Nancy and Wendy (Dual Springfield Armory 1911) **Goldie (Revolver) **Shellie and Kadie (Eskrima Electrical Sticks) **Star and Dust (Knuckle Dusters) **Yuggoth (Plasma Blade) **FM model AB-0200 Plasma Edged Survival Knife **Cobalt Comet (Motorbike) Due to his training since he was quite young, Dwight is on peak human physical condition, making his entire body a weapon. Due to this relies mostly on hand to hand combat using mixed styles of martial arts, making him a fearsome fighter in close-quarters. He is confident enough to take a group of players alone in hand to hand combat. Dwight has learned Taekwondo ITF as his main fighting style but has knowledge of judo, karate, and capoeira. To add to this, he is sometimes seen using a pair of chainsawed knuckle dusters to enhance his hits. Other skills of Dwight include free running and parkour. In terms of weapons, Dwight is fond of his electrical eskrima sticks, which are typically not deadly unless he uses them at full strength. He has basic knowledge of how to wield a sword, as he adapted his skill with sticks to a sword. However, his skills are not nearly as good as an experienced user. He can also switch to a knife when his sticks are unavailable. He can also use either his sticks or knife as a throwing weapon, with decent accuracy. In terms of firearms, Dwight has basic skill in most of them, enough so that he can hold his own if he is forced to use a weapon he wouldn't normally carry, such as a carbine, a shotgun or a sniper rifle. Dwight's main firearms are his twin Springfield 1911 handguns, which he can also use in close quarters with gun kata. Despite his fondness for both guns, his favorite weapon to use is his revolver and has learned to quickly draw it out of his hostler, shoot his weapon accurately, giving it a quick spin before holstering it back. Arguably, Dwight's greatest disadvantage is his little to no skill with Soulcraft. He just uses several simple spells to make stronger his fighting style. He principally uses Bullet Trace to elude or block bullets. He can also use Anima Enhancement to temporarily gain abilities above most humans, such as enhanced senses and strength. To move faster, he can also use Rush. Music Theme Theme 1 = |-|Battle Theme = Trivia *He is based on Dwight MacCarthy, Kamina, Kiritsugu Emiya and Gannicus. *Dwight refers to all his weapons as his Harem, going as far as to put names of girls to all of them. *Dwight himself says that he loves to use sneak attacks, but hates being a victim of them. *By those who don't like him, Dwight is often called "the Cobalt Fucker". *Dwight was originally intended to be a member of Maverick, but Michael Blenheim took his place. *Dwight has several tendencies or habits: **He generally says "...oh, Fuck me." when something bad happens to him. **He loves carrots, basically eating them in any place. *Dwight is known for making up nicknames for people, sometimes on a moment's notice. These include: **Yamato Haseo - Chinatown **Rena Asagami - Rena-chan/Tits Mcgee **Drake Shaw - Drakey **Chris Walker - Captain America **Dimitri Jäger - Rasputin **Octavia Victoria - Pro-French-ional **Laura Schwarzerfeld - Fraulein Category:Character Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:FedeTkd Category:Human Player Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Player